De regreso al Inframundo
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Hermione es una demonio - sirviente de Serafall Leviatan, tras una batalla contra Shalba Belcebu ha sido hechizada quitandole sus recuerdos y sus poderes, 20 años después tras la muerte de Belcebu recupera sus poderes y recuerdos llevándola a intentar regresar a su lugar a donde pertenece, el inframundo.
1. Chapter 1

**De regreso al inframundo.**

**Capitulo 1: Sueños**

Tras el termino de la segunda guerra mágica todo volvía a su normalidad, se respiraba un aire tranquilizante que no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, los únicos dolores de cabeza que quedaba eran los Mortifagos prófugos y sobre todo Bellatrix Lestrange. A pesar de que la guerra finalizo con la caída del señor tenebroso, Bellatrix juro vengar a su señor, los aurores ante esta amenzada la están buscando arduamente por todo el mundo magico, el trio de oro regreso a la escuela un año después de que fuese reconstruida, las cuatro casas volvían a su estado natural aunque con pocos alumnos debido a la guerra, la profesora McGonagall se convirtió en la nueva directora y el profesor Snape regreso al castillo tras la declaración de Harry y la de Dumbledore desde su retrato.

Todo lo malo que estuvo pasando en el mundo mágico quedaba en el pasado junto a las preocupaciones que se sentían en el ambiente, o eso creía Hermione cuando hace dos noches comenzó a tener sueños extraños, aquella noche al no poder conciliar el sueño decidió dar un paseo por el castillo, llegando hasta la torre de Astronomía, mientras veía el cielo estrellado, encismada en sus pensamientos, no se percato de unos pasos que se dirigían a ella, una mano toco su hombro haciéndola sobresaltar sacando su varita en el proceso y apuntando una vez que se giro hacia aquel sospechoso - Baje la varita, Señorita Granger. - exigió el jefe de la casa de las serpientes saliendo de las sombras.

\- Profesor Snape - dijo la ojimiel suspirando con tranquilidad al ver a su profesor.

\- Que está haciendo en este lugar?... no es propio de usted evadir las reglas - dijo el profesor mirando con reproche a la leona.

\- Yo… lo siento, profesor… es solo que no podía dormir - confeso Hermione mirando a Snape.

\- Esa es su excusa? … creo que se está quedando sin ideas, Señorita Granger - replico el profesor alzando una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No, señor, no son excusas, es la verdad… hace dos noches que tengo el mismo sueño que me causa pavor al despertarme, después de eso no puedo dormir bien - declaro la castaña con un tono de preocupación.

Severus al ver a su alumna en aquel estado se percato de inmediato que le estaba diciendo la verdad - _Granger jamás mentiría con su estado de salud, efectivamente se ve trasnochada y asustada… jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando lucho contra Lestrange_ \- pensó el pelinegro antes de preguntar - Que es lo que se muestra en su sueño, Señorita Granger?

La castaña al escuchar a su profesor suspiro forzadamente y cerró los ojos realizando una pequeña mueca - Estoy en una habitación totalmente oscura lo único que la ilumina es una esfera de fuego y en el centro de esta esfera estoy yo… tras el fuego hay una persona que me dice "Aquí es donde perteneces Hermione" - relato con tristeza en su voz mientras observaba la reacción de su profesor que la miraba sorprendido.

\- Ya veo, quizás tenga relación con la maldición Cruciatus que Bellatrix le impuso… de todas formas tendré que investigar un poco mas - dijo el pelinegro sacando su varita y apuntando a la castaña -Legeremens - pronuncio el hechizo entrando a la mente de la prefecta de la casa de los leones. Una vez dentro fijo su mirada al centro de la oscura habitación donde lo único que la iluminaba era el fuego que Hermione le describió - _Entonces es cierto… bien, si rodeo el fuego me encontrare con la persona que le habla a Granger_ \- pensó el profesor caminando hacia el fuego y rodeándolo a su vez, encontrándose momentos después con la silueta de una mujer - Así que si es Bellatrix - dijo en voz alta el profesor acercándose hacia aquella misteriosa persona, hasta que paro de golpe sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que no era quien creía - _N-no puede ser_ \- pensó sorprendido al llegar al lado de esa misteriosa persona - Granger - pronuncio el profesor al ver a la castaña mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción el fuego que rodeaba a una Hermione asustadiza - _Es ella misma… pero cómo es posible_? - pensó a la vez que salía de la mente de la ojimiel mirándola con extrañez - Que _diablos está ocurriendo?_ \- pensó antes de decirle - Investigare un poco más en la sección prohibida… vuelva su sala común, señorita Granger- dijo el pelinegro intentando volver a su postura normal.

\- Si, profesor Snape - contesto la castaña caminando hacia la escalera de caracol.

\- Señorita Granger - llamo Severus segundos después.

\- Sí, señor? - pregunto curiosa una vez que se giro nuevamente hacia su profesor.

\- Pregúntele a la persona de su sueño, que es lo quiere - le dijo el pelinegro mirando a la castaña que asintió con un poco de preocupación antes de marcharse. Una vez solo se volteo a mirar el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas - Espero no haberme equivocado al haberle dicho eso a Granger - pensó el profesor suspirando con resignación.

* * *

Hace unos días en el inframundo se desato una intensa batalla contra la brigada del Khaos, las primeras noticias que recibieron los cuatro reyes demonios fue que Shalba Belcebú secuestro un chico de la facción de los Heroes torturándolo hasta hacerlo llegar al Balance Breaker, esparciendo grandes monstruos por las ciudades del inframundo, lo que más les impacto ante lo relatado por Rias fue el hecho de que Issei Hyuodou, el dragón emperador rojo no volvió, solo regreso su pieza maligna y que solo regreso sus piezas malignas junto al cuerpo sin vida de Shalba, la cuarta reina demonio al escuchar sobre la muerte de Belcebú, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, dándose esperanzas para encontrar a su querida amiga y sierva que lucho y se sacrifico por ella.

Han pasado dos días y Serafall no perdía esa esperanza, en ese instante estaba luchando contra uno de los más grandes monstruos que se esparcieron por la ciudad, lo congelo y lo destrozo segundos después , luego de unos instantes sintió a alguien acercarse a ella y se giro para ver a uno de sus peones inclinándose ante ella - Serafall-sama.

\- Si? - respondio la reina demonio sonriendo mientras movía su báculo con la estrella en una punta.

\- Hemos recibido noticias de que el Dragón Emperador rojo ha regresado y que derroto a Cao - Cao

La reina demonio que se viste como una chica mágica sonrió ante lo dicho por su peón - Gracias por contarme esto - dijo con alegría tocando la estrella de su báculo.

\- Issei es fiel al igual que tu… quizás con su poder de atraer el corazón de los fuertes, regreses tal y como me lo prometiste - pensó la pelinegra sacando un relicario de su bolsillo y abriéndolo segundos después mirando la foto en la que salía abrazando de forma fraterna a una chica castaña que sonreía alegremente - Donde estarás, Hermione? - pensó Serafall con melancolía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos Recobrados**

**POV Hermione**

Tras haber dejado la torre de Astronomía, camine sin rumbo por el castillo hasta que por fin llegue a la torre Gryffindor en donde comencé a percatarme que algo dentro de mí no estaba bien y no era exactamente por el sueño que he estado teniendo, si no que algo me impulsa a querer recordar algo que alguna vez extravié pero aún no sé qué es… bueno, quizás hare caso a las palabras del profesor Snape y averiguare que es lo que quiere de mi… siento que será más fácil de este modo… quizás es tiempo de encarar mis temores... bien… aquí vamos.

**Fin POV Hermione.**

Al llegar a su habitación la castaña fijo su mirada en sus compañeras de cuarto que dormían plácidamente, camino intentando no despertarlas y se acostó en su cama esperando la decisión que tomo no fuese una mala decisión, tras largos minutos el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo, quedando profundamente dormida y al mismo tiempo despertando en una habitación totalmente oscura y rodeada de fuego y tras este la persona que la ha estado llamando, trago saliva con nerviosismo y suspiro antes de disponerse a preguntarle a aquella persona tras el fuego lo que debió preguntar desde el principio - Que es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunto la ojimiel abrazándose a sí misma intentando darse un poco de ánimo.

\- Finalmente me has hablado – dijo con simpleza la persona tras el fuego

\- R-responde – dijo la castaña con algo de ansiedad.

Hermione pudo observar tras las llamas como aquella persona lanzo una pequeña carcajada antes de decir – Quiero que recuerdes.

\- Recordar? – Pregunto atónita la castaña

\- Si, recordar… Shalba Belcebú ha muerto, la maldición que te acongojaba se ha roto… es hora de regresar a donde perteneces – dijo la figura acercándose lentamente al fuego.

\- _D-de que me está hablando?_ – pensó con algo de temor la castaña al verla acercarse – Quien es Shalba?... De que maldición me estás hablando? – pregunto la castaña armándose de valor.

\- Tranquila Hermione… tanto tus poderes como tus recuerdos fueron sellados durante estos veinte años, por aquel hombre que quería asesinar a Serafall, tú lo evitaste y sufriste esa maldición… ahora es tiempo de despertar – dijo la figura quedando a pasos de cruzar el fuego

\- _Serafall… donde he escuchado ese nombre? –_ pensó la castaña antes de preguntarle con decisión – Quien eres?

\- Quién soy? – Pregunto la figura antes de caminar y quedarse entre las llamas mientras sonreía – Soy tu – dijo la Hermione que apareció tras las llamas.

\- No… no puede ser – dijo atónita la castaña mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

La Hermione que esta entre el fuego sonríe aún más al ver la reacción de la castaña antes de poder decirle – Claro que sí, soy tus recuerdos y poderes que están sellados… al ser tan poderosa quedaron vestigios de poder en ti, lo que te llevo a venir hasta esta escuela… Hermione, debes recordar y regresar al lado de Serafall, nuestra ama - dijo ofreciéndole una mano sin dejar moverse de su sitio.

\- Lo… lo que me dices e-es cierto? – pregunto la castaña verse a si misma ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Claro, no tendría por qué mentirte, yo soy tu… ven, toma mi mano y podrás recobrar tus memorias y tus poderes – dijo con firmeza la castaña que estaba entre el fuego.

Hermione instintivamente se movió hacia adelante alzando su mano para poder tocar la de su otro yo, trago saliva intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo, sin embargo, yo otro yo la motivaba con un gran sonrisa sincera, dio unos cuantos pasos más y tomo su mano, su otro yo sonrió aún más y la acerco a sí misma para abrazarla y decirle al oído – Despierta, torre en llamas – dijo antes de fundirse al igual que el fuego que la rodeaba en Hermione quien cayó al piso de rodillas mientras jadeaba y comenzó a gritar al sentir un gran ardor en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, segundos después se percató que el fuego salía de su pecho iluminando la habitación a la vez que recobraba sus recuerdos que había perdido tras la batalla contra Shalba, se levantó al no sentir más el dolor y fijo su mirada en varios retratos que decoraban la habitación deteniéndose en un cuadro donde aparecía una chica con coletas y un traje negro, sonrió alegremente antes de despertar agitadamente al sentir los movimientos de Ginny para despertarla y verla junto a Lavander que tenían rostros preocupados.

\- Estas bien, Mione? – pregunto la pelirroja

\- Si, si Gin lo estoy – dijo una vez recobrando el aliento.

\- Pues hasta hace unos momentos no lo parecía… estabas gritando mientras dormías… es el mismo sueño que el otro día? – pregunto la rubia mirando a la castaña y a la pelirroja alternamente.

\- No… no lo recuerdo – mintió la castaña mientras se levantaba de la cama

\- Estas segura, Mione? - pregunto la menor de los Weasley con preocupación.

\- Si Gin, tranquila…. Gracias por preocuparse – dijo la ojimiel mientras sonreía antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño.

\- Esta bien – dijeron ambas chicas mirando a la castaña desaparecer de su vista.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta el lavamanos y abrió el grifo acercando sus manos y mojarse el rostro varias veces, cerro el grifo mientras se miraba en el espejo aun con su rostro mojado, sonrió con gran alegría al recordar cada recuerdo perdido. Camino un poco hacia atrás mientras secaba sus manos en su pantalón quedando en el centro de la habitación, miro su mano izquierda segundos antes de empuñarla y abrirla nuevamente formando una bola de fuego que se desintegro una vez que la aplasto, sonrió mirando su reflejo en el espejo y dijo a la vez que recordaba el rostro de su ama y amiga – Solo espera un poco más… Serafall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Cambios**

Dos días han transcurrido desde que Hermione recupero lo que habían arrebatado, aquel día estaba en el gran comedor junto a sus amigos comiendo mientras hablaban animadamente, aunque la castaña estaba escuchando a medias y respondía solo "si" o "tienes razón" en algunas ocasiones ya que su mente estaba ocupada pensando en la forma de regresar al inframundo aun sin tener su pieza maligna hasta que una voz preocupada la saco de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos - Mione, estas bien?

\- Ah?... ah, sí, Estoy bien Harry, solo estaba pensando en... - dijo la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por Ron.

\- En ir a la Biblioteca? - dijo el pelirrojo mientras masticaba

Hermione al verlo hizo una pequeña mueca de asco y pensó antes de decir - _Eso es! la sección prohibida debe tener un libro allá respecto _\- Ron, no hables con la boca llena

\- Lo siento - dijo después de tragar - Aunque eso no es sorpresa, lo que si fue una sorpresa fue tu sonrisa de... - dijo sin poder terminar la frase el pelirrojo ya que hizo una mueca aguantando el dolor que sentía en su pierna luego de ser pateado por Harry.

\- Entonces nos vemos en pociones, Mione? - pregunto el ojiverde sonriéndole a la castaña que asintió con una sonrisa y marcharse después de decir un "Hasta Luego".

Tras perder de vista a Hermione, el pelirrojo miro al ojiverde con una expresión de dolor en su rostro por el golpe - Pero que te pasa?

\- No es bueno que le empieces a decir ese tipo de cosas a Mione, si bien es cierto que nos preocupamos por ella también debemos de ser conscientes de que algún día ella nos dirá que es lo que ocurrió que cambio su estado de ánimo tan abruptamente - dijo el pelinegro mirando al pelirrojo que estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba.

\- Pero yo solo... - intento responder el guardián de la casa los leones antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana

\- Harry tiene razón, Ron, deja darle vueltas al asunto, ella sabe que nos preocupamos por ella, pero no sabe que la cuidaremos desde las sombras, verdad Harry? - pregunto la pelirroja al ojiverde que asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Pues será mejor que la vigilen de cerca - dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de los hermanos Weasley.

\- Eso es una amenaza, Malfoy? - pregunto el elegido con el entrecejo fruncido

\- Por supuesto que no... esta vez venimos en son de Paz, verdad Pansy? - pregunto el rubio mirando a la pelinegra que solo asintió antes de responder.

\- Hace unos instantes nos encontramos con Granger en el pasillo que da hacia la biblioteca, siendo sincera la insultamos pero solamente paso por nuestro lado sonriendo, no dijo nada ni siquiera se mostro triste lo que nos resulto extraño... es solo por eso que hemos venido - dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

\- Harry, ahora me crees que Hermione nos está ocultando algo? - pregunto con preocupación el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo.

Harry miro segundos después a ambos Slytherin's luego de haber escuchado a Ron - Porque nos lo han dicho? - pregunto algo atónito.

Ambas serpientes se miraron entre si antes de que el rubio confesara - Bueno, ayudaste a mi padre y a mi padrino de no ir a Azkaban así que pensé que sería buena forma de compensarlo.

\- _Ya veo... aunque siento que sus intenciones son otras, sin embargo son muy orgullosos como para admitirlo_ \- pensó el ojiverde antes de decir - No los ayude por algo a cambio... pero no está mal la idea, gracias chicos. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera el pelinegro.

\- Bien - dijo conforme el rubio antes de marcharse junto a Pansy.

Luego de verlos marchar Ginny se acerca un poco a Harry y le dice algo disconforme - Estas seguro de confiar en ellos?

\- Si, Gin tranquila... confía en mí - dijo sonriendo antes de tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza.

* * *

Sirzechs entro seguido de Grayfia al despacho de Serafall en el castillo Leviathan, el Rey Lucifer fijo su mirada en la reina demonio que estaba haciendo malabares con la punta de su báculo sentada sobre el escritorio, dejo el báculo sobre este para observar a su amigo peli carmesí y a la reina mas fuerte - Como esta todo Sirzechs-chan? - pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

\- Todo se está estabilizando mas rápido de lo que creíamos... pero, hay algo que no lo está y pensamos que sería mas rápido por ser ella - dijo con tranquilidad el rey demonio.

\- Lo dices por el regreso de Hermione? - pregunto con una sonrisa la oji violeta

\- Si y no, lo que Sirzechs quiere decir es que tendrá dificultades para entrar al inframundo sin su pieza maligna en su interior - respondió Grayfia mirando a Serafall que se puso de pie mientras asentía con una sonrisa y se dirigía hacia una espada de fuego cubierta de hielo.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que estoy vigilando esta espada que solamente podemos invocarla ella y yo - dijo antes de girarse con gracia ante el Rey Carmesí y su esposa mientras sonreía despreocupadamente.

\- En otras palabras, una vez que recupere todo lo que haya perdido, entrenara hasta incrementar nuevamente su aura e invocarla con más facilidad - dijo Sirzechs acercándose a Serafall que asintió alegremente.

\- Estas en lo correcto, Sirzechs-chan, es por esa razón que la he estado vigilando para así rastrear la espada y llegar con más facilidad hasta Hermione - dijo sonriendo la cuarta reina demonio.

\- Es un plan ingenioso, sin embargo puede tardar días incluso semanas... Serafall-sama, no puede hacer esto sola - dijo Grayfia mirando a Serafall que solamente sonreía.

\- Grayfia tiene razón, contactaremos a Rías y a tu hermana Sona para que nos ayuden a vigilar la espada - dijo el peli carmesí mirando a Serafall.

\- Sirzechs, no es necesario - dijo la pelinegra intentando persuadir al rey demonio.

\- Claro que si, Grayfia podrías ir a la residencia Hyodou y decírselos a los chicos? - pregunto el rey demonio

\- Claro, no hay problema - dijo la reina mas fuerte antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

\- Sirzechs, yo... - dijo la reina demonio antes de quedar muda ante el abrazo que le dio el peli carmesí.

\- Hermione de seguro regresara, tiene un gran talento que de seguro la ayudara para hallar la forma de regresar muy pronto aquí - dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante el Rey Lucifer.

\- Eso espero - dijo sonriendo la reina demonio mirando nuevamente la espada que estaba prendida en la pared.

* * *

Tras haber abandonado el gran comedor, la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, durante su trayecto se encontró con Malfoy y Parkinson ignorándolos completamente, tras haber llegado a su destino se dirigió con sigilo hacia la sección prohibida donde comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías algún libro que le ayudase regresar al inframundo, tras varios minutos de búsqueda minuciosa, encontró uno que le podría servir, lo saco con cuidado y miro su tapa sin ningún titulo en especifico, solo decía "Inframundo" con letras rojas, lo abrió y miro las primeras hojas donde leyó en voz alta una frase que salía en ella, "_Te guiare hasta encontrar lo que desees... Te guiare hasta las puertas del inframundo mismo_", sonrió victoriosa mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su bolso, salió lentamente de la sección prohibida y de la biblioteca para dirigiirse rápidamente hacia las haber abandonado el gran comedor, la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, durante su trayecto se encontró con Malfoy y Parkinson ignorándolos completamente, tras haber llegado a su destino se dirigió con sigilo hacia la sección prohibida donde comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías algún libro que le ayudase regresar al inframundo, tras varios minutos de búsqueda minuciosa, encontró uno que le podría servir, lo saco con cuidado y miro su tapa sin ningún titulo en especifico, solo decía "Inframundo" con letras rojas, lo abrió y miro las primeras hojas donde leyó en voz alta una frase que salía en ella, "_Te guiare hasta encontrar lo que desees... Te guiare hasta las puertas del inframundo mismo_", sonrió victoriosa mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su bolso, salió lentamente de la sección prohibida y de la biblioteca para dirigiirse rápidamente hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no puedo publicar muy seguido debido a mis estudios en la universidad... saludos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Misterio**

Tras haber dejado la biblioteca ante la mirada reservada de Madam Pince, Hermione, camino con rapidez hacia las mazmorras, a mitad del camino se encontró con sus amigos que al parecer la estaban esperando. - Que ocurre? - pregunto una vez que llego a su lado.

\- Snape suspendió la clase - dijo el azabache algo extrañado ante la acción de su profesor.

\- De verdad? - pregunto con sorpresa la castaña.

\- Si, solo se acerco a nosotros para que te diéramos este mensaje, creíamos que nos iba a insultar o hacer otra cosa - dijo el oji verde entregándole el pergamino a Hermione.

La castaña tomo el pergamino retrocediendo un poco y leer para sí misma _"Srta. Granger, tengo que pedirle que venga a mi oficina tan pronto como lea este mensaje… no he podido encontrar nada que pueda relacionarse con lo que vi en su mente la otra noche. Severus Snape"._ Al terminar de leer la nota sonrió para sí misma a la vez que guardaba el pergamino en su bolso. - _Veo que el profesor Snape quiere investigar algo, quizás le pueda dar una pista _\- pensó mientras regresaba junto a sus amigos que la miraban con curiosidad.

\- Y bien?... que decía? - pregunto Ron mirando a la oji miel, que lo miro un poco molesta por lo directo que fue el pelirrojo.

\- Creo Ronnie, que eso es asunto de 'Mione - dijo Lavander tirando un poco del brazo de su novio.

\- Pero… - dijo antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana menor.

\- Lavander tiene razón, Ron; pero aun así… está todo bien? - pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz la menor de los Weasley.

\- Si Gin, tranquila… Snape, solo quiere que vaya a su despacho, aunque aún no se para que - dijo la castaña intentando no volver a ser interrogada, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Harry pero si para los demás.

\- _Algo le pasa a 'Mione aunque no quiero que se moleste conmigo y piense que estoy pensando en cosas innecesarias_ \- pensó el niño que vivió antes de decir - Entonces sería bueno que fueras ahora, tal vez es importante y por eso suspendió la clase….entonces, nos vemos luego en la sala común? - pregunto el oji verde a la castaña que asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien… nos vemos luego - dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos y dirigirse hacia el despacho de Snape a la vez que sonreía con algo de suficiencia - _Harry sabe que algo mas está pasando quizás no me lo pueda quitar de encima si comienza a hacerme preguntas como Snape… aunque puede que esto sea interesante _\- pensó a la vez que pasaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de dos serpientes que se miraron extrañadas

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

Grafya apareció por medio del circulo mágico, ante la mirada de expectación y de sorpresa de todo el clan Gremory - Grafya, sucedió algo? - pregunto Rias algo sorprendida ante la repentina aparición de su cuñada.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse… Sirzechs-sama, les asigno una pequeña tarea junto al clan Sitri para ayudar a Serafall-sama - dijo con un tono simpleza dejando un poco mas sorprendida a la "Rey" del clan Gremory.

\- Oh, am…. Akeno, podrías contactar a Sona y decirle que venga - Pidió la chica de cabello carmesí a su Reina que asintió en el momento.

\- Grafya-san, le sucedió algo a Serafall-sama? - pregunto Issei con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

\- No es nada malo, pero preferiría dar más detalles una vez que llegue el clan Sitri - dijo la albina mirando a todo el clan Gremory que al parecer esperaba otra respuesta.

\- Rias, Sona viene en seguida - susurro Akeno en el oído de su ama.

\- Bien, gracias... Grafya que tal si nos sentamos a que los demás lleguen? - ofreció Rias a su cuñada que asintió ante la oferta.

Tras algunos minutos de espera en los cuales Grafya les comentaba como iba avanzando las cosas en el inframundo, apareció Sona junto a su clan a través del circulo mágico.

\- Sona-Kaichou - dijo en forma de saludo el dragón emperador rojo.

\- Issei-san - devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa ante de desviar su mirada hacia Rias y Grafya e inclinar su cabeza en forma de saludo antes de poder decir - Sucedió algo malo?

\- Ahora que están todos podre anunciarles a lo que vine… Serafall-sama esta en busca de una persona y para ello se necesita vigilar una espada, si lady Leviathan tiene algun inconveniente y tiene que pasar días fuera de su castillo y la espada sea invocada en ese momento el rastro de quien la invoco se perderá en menos de dos y será casi imposible buscarla.

\- Grafya…. que relación tiene esta espada con esta persona? - pregunto con algo de confusión la heredera de la casa Gremory.

\- Hermione es la segunda dueña de esta espada junto a Serafall-sama que resulta ser la primera dueña - respondió la reina de Lucifer.

\- Ya veo, su nombre es Hermione… espera… creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes - dijo la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

\- No me sorprende que lo hayas escuchado - contesto con sin preocupación la albina.

\- Porque? - pregunto Sona.

\- Porque Hermione es una de las torres de su hermana, ha estado desaparecida durante veinte años y Serafall-sama está convencida de que regresara… aunque siendo sincera yo también lo estoy - dijo Grafya al recodar las palabras que le dijo Hermione en algún momento "_Siempre regresare al lado de Serafall, ella me salvo y es la mejor amiga que tengo_".

\- Veinte años!? - preguntaron todos sumamente sorprendidos

\- Como pueden estar seguras de que regresara después de veinte años, quizás se convirtió en una renegada y… - dijo la princesa del pelo carmesí antes de ser interrumpida por la Reina más fuerte del inframundo.

\- Conozco a Hermione y sé que jamás podría traicionar a Serafall-sama… Hace 20 años ya habían problemas con la brigada del Khaos, aunque no tan frecuentes como lo es ahora… mientras estaban en un viaje de negocios en Tokyo, fueron atacadas por un hombre que ustedes ya conocen, Shalba Belcebú, este fue con la intención de asesinar a nuestra reina demonio pero Hermione se interpuso y lucho contra él sumamente igualados, la maldición que primeramente era para Serafall le llego a Hermione y solo quedo su pieza maligna y las palabras que le dijo a Serafall "regresare a ti, no importa donde este", la condición que coloco Shalba para eliminar la maldición fue su propia muerte, ahora que ha muerto a manos de Issei, la maldición se ha roto y solo tenemos la posibilidad de llegar a ella cuando invoque la espada.

Todos los que estaban presente se encontraban impresionados ante las palabras de Grafya, jamás pensaron que aquello hubiese ocurrido, al menos no de aquella manera.

\- B-bueno, jamás me espere algo así… haremos lo que sea necesario - respondió Sona ante la petición de la Reina de Lucifer.

\- Nosotros también lo haremos, no hay ningún problema -respondió Rias segundos después.

\- Bien - dijo antes de levantarse y decirles con una pequeña sonrisa -les parece bien si vamos de inmediato al castillo Leviathan? - pregunto mirándolos mientras sonreía.

\- Si! - respondieron con decisión todos a la vez mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

-oooooo-

Una vez que Hermione llego al despacho de Snape, toco la puerta con unos pequeños golpes, la voz de Severus se escucho a la distancia con un bajo "Adelante", tras entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella, se encamino hasta el escritorio del profesor que estaba lleno de libros, incluso en el piso - Veo que está ocupado profesor… si quiere regreso en otro momento - dijo la castaña mirando la habitación y a Snape con una mirada tranquila.

\- Nada de eso, Señorita Granger… como ve, he estado investigando sobre lo que vi dentro de su mente y no he podido encontrar absolutamente nada sobre ello - dijo el pelinegro mirando con seriedad a Hermione.

La castaña al escuchar las palabras del maestro de pociones sonrió levemente antes de decir - Aquella noche decidí seguir su concejo, me arme de mucho valor a pesar de lo asustada que me encontraba, después de hablar conmigo misma resolví el problema que se pudo armar y como ve ahora estoy muchísimo mejor, profesor Snape - dijo con tranquilidad y la sonrisa que tenia se enancho aun mas.

\- Creí que no lo haría, al menos no en ese momento…. y dígame, Granger, que es lo que quería? - pregunto el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

\- Que recordara - dijo con simpleza la torre de Leviathan.

\- Recordar?... acaso se infringió usted misma un hechizo desmemorizador?

\- No, claro que no profesor…. es más bien, recordar mi pasado y la función que debo seguir realizando - contesto la castaña mientras sonreía.

\- De que está hablando? - pregunto un poco desconcertado ante la actitud de la castaña, al ver que la leona se iba a retirar sin responderle, le grito - Granger, Responda!

La ojimiel solo movió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa antes de decirle - Mi función como torre de Leviathan y poner a su servicio mi Sacred Gear - dijo la castaña antes de irse de la oficina del profesor dejándole con muchas dudas y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Revelación**

\- Sacred Gear?... Granger, que fue lo que sucedió? - se pregunto el profesor de pociones sin despegar la vista de la puerta de la cual salió la castaña segundos antes.

-oooo-

Una vez que Hermione salió del despacho de Snape, dio unos cuantos pasos por aquel pasillo semi oscuro, hasta que se percato de dos presencias que intentaban ocultarse sin éxito alguno, se volteo hacia ellos y les dijo con tranquilad - Jamás hubiese imaginado que los príncipes de Slytherin escuchasen conversaciones ajenas.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, Granger - dijo el rubio intentando no parecer nervioso ante ser descubierto.

\- Claro - respondió Hermione segundos después con una carcajada irónica.

\- Que es lo que te sucede? - pregunto algo atónita la pelinegra.

\- A mi?... Absolutamente nada - expresó la castaña con una sonrisa antes de darles la espalda y decir - Ya que, escucharon la conversación que tuve con Snape, quizás, podrían ir ayudarle con su investigación, aunque… es preferible no saber mucho, hay cosas en este mundo que no deberían salir a la luz - termino de explicar la castaña antes de emprender nuevamente su caminata hacia la torre Gryffindor.

\- D-de que está hablando? - pregunto Pansy mientras le recorría un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda.

\- Quizás tenga relación con lo que dijo allí dentro - respondió el joven Malfoy con algo de recelo.

\- Sacred Gear?... Jamás había escuchado sobre ellos - reconoció la Slytherin mirando a Draco quien negaba con la cabeza mientras le decía en un susurro "ni yo Pansy, ni yo".

-oooo-

Grafyia apareció junto a los dos jóvenes clanes en el despacho del castillo Leviathan, la reina demonio al verlos, se acerca con una gran sonrisa dándoles la bienvenida, al ver a su pequeña hermana la abrazo con mucha efusividad a la vez que exclamaba con alegría "So-tan!"

\- Onee-sama… me estas asfixiando - exclamo Sona en medio del abrazo.

\- Oh, Lo siento jajaja - dijo con alegría la reina antes de retomar la palabra a la vez que sonreía - Bueno, al parecer ya saben por lo que están aquí, no es así?, les agradezco la ayuda a todos ustedes a pesar de que esto puede durar incluso semanas pero al parecer insistencia de Sierchez y Grafyia fue mayor - dijo divertida la pelinegra.

\- No importa el tiempo que dure, Onee-sama, ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario - respondió Sona a su vez con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ohh, So-tan es tan tierna - exclamo mientras juntaba las manos en forma dramatica.

\- Serafall-sama, Grafyia nos menciono que su torre ha estado extraviada durante veinte años y que volvería tras la muerte de Shalba Belcebú, pero, porque la maldición que iba dirigida a usted para asesinarla, le llego a su sierva produciendo otro efecto? - pregunto la "Rey" del clan Gremory logrando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Eso me lo he estado preguntando durante años, y la respuesta es bastante simple a mi parecer - comenzó a relatar la reina Leviathan, girando su baculo antes de proseguir - Como bien saben, aquel día, Shalba fue con la intencion de asesinarme pero al ver que la maldicion la recibio Hermione coloco una condicion, su propia muerte, Her, se percato de que si yo hubiese muerto, habria un desiquilibrio, Guerra y mucho caos, en cambio si la maldicion la recibia ella, el resultado seria diferente, puesto que Hermione fue una humana reencarnada a demonio, volveria al mundo humano con sus poderes y recuerdos sellados, supongo que regresaría como un bebe directamente a los descendientes directos de sus padres o padrastros en su caso, en cuanto a mí, no podría volver, puesto que soy un demonio puro. - termino de relatar la reina demonio mirando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se miraban entre ellos, sorprendidos por las palabras de la pelinegra, su amiga y sierva se sacrifico por su reina, quien hasta hoy, veinte años después, la sigue esperando, ante tales palabras, todos tuvieron un solo pensamiento en sus mentes "La ayudaremos a llegar a ella, Serafall / Serafall-sama!"

-oooooooooooooo-

Hermione recorrió el castillo con tranquilidad, observando todo a su alrededor como memorizándolo, en medio de su recorrido hacia su torre, se cruzo con Harry quien al parecer la estaba esperando.

\- Mione!, creí que aun estabas con Snape - dijo el pelinegro una vez que llego al lado de la castaña.

\- Fui a su oficina y al parecer estaba ocupado así que decidí regresar - contesto la castaña zanjando de una vez el tema - Donde estan los demas? -pregunto segundos despues.

\- Ginny fue a buscar a Luna, en cuanto a Ron y Lavander fueron al lago.

\- Ya veo… entonces, vamos a la sala comun o quieres ir a algun lado? - pregunto con curiosidad la castaña tras pensarlo unos segundos.

\- Me gustaria ir al campo de Quidditch… necesito hablar contigo -dijo tornandose serio el oji verde.

\- Sucedió algo malo? - pregunto la castaña con algo de preocupacion

Harry suspiro y dijo a la vez que sonreia levemente - Se que no deberia entrometerme pero me conoces tan bien como yo a ti…algo sucedió la otra noche que tu actitud cambio, te veias cansada y transnochada y ahora te ves energica... Mione, sabes que puedes confiar en mi en lo que sea - dijo tomandole las manos a la castaña que lo miro sonriendo levemente antes de bajar la mirada - Que sucedió? - pregunto el pelinegro al ver la reaccion de la castaña.

\- Tu… tu confiarias en mi, aun sabiendo lo que soy? - pregunto Hermione en un susurro apenas audible.

\- Sabes que lo hare, eres como mi hermana Mione, siempre confiaste en mi, es obvio que te ayudare en lo que necesites - dijo con firmeza el niño que vivio.

\- Harry… yo… Hace…. Hace veinte años, un hombre llamado Shalba Belcebú, lanzo un hechizo para asesinar a una persona muy importante para mi, como para muchas otros, me interpuse para que la maldicion me llegase a mi, y esto causo que mis poderes y recuerdos quedasen sellados hasta la muerte de aquel hombre, hace tres noches pude recobrar todo lo que habia perdido, excepto la torre que vivia en mi interior … Harry, yo… no, no queria que esto sucediera, al menos no de esta forma - dijo la castaña bajando aun mas la mirada, intentando que las lagrimas no cayeran, la castaña no podia ver el rostro de su amigo pero se lo imagino bastante soprendido y asi era, el oji verde no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras de la castaña.

\- Mione… que significa "La torre que vivia en mi interior?" - pregunto Harry la frase que le quedo grabada en su mente.

\- Hace muchos años, una mujer me salvo con aquella torre, estuve a punto de morir cuando ella llego, desde ese instante le sirvo como su torre, como en el ajedrez - dijo deteniendose un poco para mirar de reojo al salvador del mundo magico quien asentia comprendiendo antes de seguir - Harry, soy sierva de Serafall Leviathan… soy o mas bien fui… un demonio reencarnado - termino de relatar la castaña levantando a su vez la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa melancolica y observando a Harry que la miraba entre sorprendido y contraido.

Hermione se separo de Harry, entregandole su varita en el proceso, retrocedio unos cuantos pasos y retomo la palabra - El poder que reside en mi y que estuvo dormido durante todos estos años, se llama Flame Inoncence, la inocencia de la llama, este Sacred Gear, fue creado por el Dios de la biblia, aunque hay muchos mas y son dificiles de encontrar, pero con este poder puedo manipular el fuego - dijo la castaña antes de alzar su mano derecha creando una gran bola de fuego, la cual se extinguio segundos despues - Ves?- pregunto la castaña regresando a su lado tomando su varita y guardandola en su tunica sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Mione… - dijo el ojiverde ante la mirada de la castaña - Que haras ahora que regresaron tus recuerdos?

\- Volver al inframundo… se lo prometi a Serafall el dia en que desapareci - respondio la castaña con una sonrisa triste y alegre a la vez.

\- Ya veo… entonces, permiteme ayudarte - dijo de pronto el elegido soprendiendo de sobremanera a la castaña.

\- Que acabas…? - alcanzo a preguntar la ojimiel asombrada ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- Eso, quiero ayudarte a regresar… ademas, me gustaria escuchar sobre tu vida que estuvo dormida - dijo el oji verde con una sonrisa sincera, logrando que Hermione se tapase el rostro evitando que su amigo la viese llorar, aunque para Harry fue bastante evidente puesto que la abrazo segundos despues dandole confianza en el proceso, la castaña jamas se imagino que Harry la entenderia y le ayudaria a regresar al lado de su ama _\- Serafall, estare alli muy pronto_ \- penso mientras lloraba en el hombro de su amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Un recuerdo del pasado.**

_\- Eso, quiero ayudarte a regresar… ademas, me gustaria escuchar sobre tu vida que estuvo dormida - dijo el oji verde con una sonrisa sincera, logrando que Hermione se tapase el rostro evitando que su amigo la viese llorar, aunque para Harry fue bastante evidente puesto que la abrazo segundos despues dandole confianza en el proceso, la castaña jamas se imagino que Harry la entenderia y le ayudaria a regresar al lado de su ama - Serafall, estare alli muy pronto - penso mientras lloraba en el hombro de su amigo._

Se separo de Harry luego de unos segundos, lo miro, mientras sonreia melancolicamente y se quitaba las pequeñas lagrimas de las mejillas con la mano derecha, se alejo unos centrimetros de su amigo y le dijo a la vez que sonreia - Puesto que me ayudaras y además quieres saber sobre mi, me presentare como es debido… ante todo, mi nombre y apellido sigue igual, eso no ha a cambiado en absoluto… ya te lo explicare - dijo sin quitar su sonrisa ante el rostro sorprendido del oji verde - Naci en Londres en el año 1862, mis padres, bueno, los biologicos no se quienes eran realmente, ellos me vendieron a un hombre que forjaba espadas para el ejercito ingles, me crio como una hija, pero a cambio tenia que trabajar, a lo largo de los años aprendi como forjar espadas, pero un dia, a mis diez años, mi sacred gear se activo sin querer, pense que el calor del taller en el cual trabajaba me estaba abrumando pero no era asi, era todo lo contrario, al ver que mi poder, me comencé a preocupar, tenía miedo de que me colgasen por bruja, es ironico, no lo crees?, a las pocas semanas ya podia controlar mi poder, durante años pude realizar muchas cosas, pero semanas despues de mi cumpleaños número quince, todo cambio, mi padre me encontró encendiendo las brasas para poder para darle forma a una espada, sumida en el temor al ver a mi padre dispuesto a golpearme con un rostro lleno de temor, frustacion y odio, por inercia encendi mi puño y lo golpee en el estomago, quemandolo vivo, en eso, para mi mala suerte, entro su unico hijo legitimo, al ver a su padre rodeado de fuego gritando y gimiendo de dolor y yo con mi mano rodeada de fuego y sin quemarme pues se acerco a mi con una navaja dispuesto a asesinarme, quise golpearlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, me apuñalo muchas veces, tanto en mi estomago, brazos y vientre… con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban, logre escapar, me arrastre hasta un callejon oscuro, sucio, humedo y maloliente, me rescoste contra una pared pidendo ayuda, aunque claro, nadie lo hacia, veia mi sangre correr por aquel sucio piso, en ese instante pedi con todas mis fuerzas, que alguien me ayudase a salir de aquella misera vida que tenia, fue entonces cuando Serafall, mi ama, me encontro, lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquel dia, fue su rostro sonriendo y en su mano, una pieza de torre, como en el ajedrez, despues de eso no supe nada mas, hasta pasados dos dias. - termino de relatar la castaña mientras observaba el cielo a traves de la ventana, el-niño-que-vivio-y-vencio escuchaba con atencion y asombro cada palabra, camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la ojimiel.

\- Tu ama te encontró agonizando?... espera un segundo, 1862, tienes 152 años!? - pregunto con asombro el niño que vivio

\- Si, me así fue en realidad… y si esa es mi edad - dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Wow - dijo el pelinegro aun sin poder creerlo del todo.

\- Bueno, comprendo que no debe ser facil asimiliarlo - dijo divertida la castaña al ver la reaccion de su amigo.

\- Pues si la verdad, jejeje… aunque lo que mas me sorprende es como logro encontrarte, tu ama ha de ser poderosa - dijo pensativo el ojiverde.

\- Sin duda lo es, mucho mas poderosa de lo que te puedes imaginar, no por nada es la reina Leviathan - dijo recordando a su ama y amiga.

\- Es una reina? - pregunto sorprendido el ojiverde

\- Si lo es, junto a Belcebu, no el que la quiso asesinar, claramente, Amosdeo y Lucifer… los cuatro son conocidos como los cuatro grandes reyes demonios - dijo la castaña con orgullo, dejando a Harry asombrado.

-oooooooooo-

Luego de una pequeña reunion, se llego a un acuerdo de que Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki y Saji serian quienes tomaran el primer turno para vigilar la espada que seria el pase para llegar hasta la castaña. - Onee-sama - llamo Sona mientras se acercaba a su hermana que sonreia.

\- Si, So-tan? - dijo en un tono cariñoso la reina demonio.

\- Jamás me habías contando sobre Hermione, crei que todos los miembros de tu clan estaban presentes - dijo entre una mezcla de asombro y molestia.

\- Ohh, So-tan esta molesta - dijo antes de abrazarla y decirle sin soltarle a pesar de las quejas de Sona - Todos estan presentes, menos ella… aquel dia en que desaparecio fue horrible, todos sufrimos, Her-chan es como mi hermanita, no te coloques celosa, eh? - la reina demonio rio al escuchar el suspiro de resignacion de su pequeña hermana - So-tan, cuando Her-chan regrese quiero que la conoscas, es una chica encantadora que de seguro te encantara - dijo tomandole las manos a su hermana y sonriendole.

\- Lo hare, Onee-sama… pero tu prometeme que el dia en que la encontremos no iras a buscarla vistiendo el traje de chica magica - dijo Sona sonriendo al ver la expresion divertida de Serafall.

\- Quizas lo haga, So-tan jeje - dijo entretenida la pelinegra al ver a su pequeña hermana suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-ooooo-

Luego de que la castaña dejase el despacho, Severus no sabia como reaccionar ante tales palabras, fruncio el seño molesto por no saber sobre lo que Granger se referia - "Sacred Gear… la funcion que debe seguir realizando", Demonios, que sucedió!? - se pregunto con molestia el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, luego de unos cuantos segundos se escucho unos golpes en la puerta del despacho, grito un amargo adelante, antes de que se mostrase los rostros nerviosos de Draco y Pansy.

\- Que es lo que quieren? - pregunto molesto Snape.

\- Bueno, Profesor, Granger salio hace unos minutos y nos encontramos - Dijo el rubio mirando a su padrino.

\- Ah, sí?, y se puede saber porque ustedes dos estaban escuchando conversaciones ajenas!? - pregunto enfadado el profesor.

\- P-p-profesor, so-solamente queriamos decirle lo que Granger nos dijo - dijo nerviosa la pelinegra.

\- Y eso que es? - pregunto aun enfadado.

\- Pues sus palabras exactas fueron "_Podrían ir ayudarle con su investigación, aunque… es preferible no saber mucho, hay cosas en este mundo que no deberían salir a la luz_"…. quizas se referia a lo que le dijo a usted profesor, sobre esos, Sacred Gear. - dijo Pansy mirando con nerviosismo a su profesor que caminaba de un lado por el lugar.

\- Demonios! - Dijo Severus con frustracion golpeando la pared con ambas manos, se volteo hacia ambas serpientes luego de un momento - Vayanse a la sala Comun - dijo con frialdad, cosa que ambos obedecieron de inmediato, se sento en su asiento - Tendre que ir a hablar con Albus - penso con desgano a la vez que se levantaba y salia del lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones.**

Todo el clan Gremory se encontraba recorriendo el amplio jardín del castillo Leviathan, distraídos aquel hermoso paisaje, Rias aun tenía en su mente las palabras que su hermano mayor le había dicho hace unos momentos.

**Flash Back**

\- Rias, puedes venir junto a tus familiares un momento? - pregunto el rey Lucifer acercándose junto a su esposa.

\- Sucede algo, Onii-sama? - pregunto la pelirroja en cuanto llego junto a sus siervos al lado de su hermano.

\- En realidad sí, quiero pedirles que además de vigilar la espada, también presten atención a Serafall, puede que no lo demuestre pero si algo malo sucede puede recaer como paso hace viento años... Todo el clan Leviathan sufrió su desaparición, la buscaron durante años sin éxito alguno... esa chica es una gran persona y una gran amiga en la que se puede confiar, no dejen que las esperanzas de Serafall caigan, ni tampoco las nuestras.

**Fin Flash Back.**

\- Rias... Rias - llamaba Issei con insistencia mientras le movía los hombros con delicadeza para que reaccionara

\- Que sucede? - pregunto una vez que salió de sus pensamientos.

\- En que pensabas? - pregunto curioso ante la actitud de su amada.

\- Solo recordaba las palabras de mi hermano.

\- Oh!, ya veo... no te preocupes por eso, lograremos traer de regreso a Hermione ante Lady Leviathan - dijo el dragón emperador con una sonrisa que animo a Rias de inmediato.

\- Tienes razón, Issei - dijo tomándole las manos mientras sonreía y se lo llevaba hacia donde se encontraban los demás miembros del clan.

-oooo-

Severus salió con molestia de su oficina hacia el despacho de la dirección, iba con tal molestia que iba maldiciendo a todo pulmón por los pasillos, Minerva se lo encontró a mitad de su recorrido y le extraño verlo tan molesto, más que de costumbre, se acerco con paso apresurado y le dijo - Severus, que es lo que te sucede!? - pregunto algo sorprendida.

Snape se volteo con el seño sumamente fruncido y le contesto - Que, que es lo que me sucede?... sucede que llevo dos días sin dormir investigando algo que pensé que sería una maldición cuando en realidad no lo es... y sobre todo tener que aguantar a dos Slytherin que estuvieron escuchando una conversación ajena.

La Directora al escuchar las palabras de su colega se sorprendió aun mas, pensó que solamente había sido la molestia de una broma impuesta por un alumno pero en realidad fue algo mucho más serio - Y que fue descubriste? - pregunto una vez que salió de su asombro.

\- Algo sobre unos tales Sacred Gear... Granger, tenía problemas hace unas noches para poder dormir y ahora me dijo que se encuentra espectacular... como crees se sentiría uno al escuchar eso!.

\- Hermione Granger tenía un problema... porque no me pidió ayuda?... y que es eso de los Sacred Gear.

\- Pues no lo sé y es eso lo que justamente quiero averiguar, tengo el presentimiento de que el viejo loco de Albus lo sabe - dijo entrecruzando los brazos y frunciendo un poco más el seño.

\- Oh, ya veo.. - dijo Minerva comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina seguida de Severus que ahora maldecía entre susurros, cuando al fin llegaron a la oficina de la dirección, Albus les dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa sin quitarla a pesar del rostro molesto de Snape.

\- Hijo que sucede? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte - dijo sin darse muchas vueltas al asunto.

\- Siempre tan directo, Severus - dijo con entretenido ante la actitud del jefe de Slytherin.

Severus suspiro ante el comentario de Albus y dijo ante la mirada de expectación de la actual directora - Que sabes acerca de los Sacred Gear?.

Albus que hasta ese minuto estuvo sonriendo cambio drásticamente su expresión a una de total sorpresa - De donde has escuchado eso?.

\- _Albus lo sabe_ \- pensaron ambos a la vez

\- Entonces que es lo que son? - pregunto la directora expectante

Albus miro a Severus y a Minerva alternadamente, suspiro con ligereza antes de poder responder - Los Sacred Gear, son artefactos creados por Dios, no los dioses terrestres como Odin o Zeus, si no que más bien el Dios creador, estos artefactos fueron creados con ciertos poderes en su interior, un poder el cual te permite luchar de igual a igual contra Ángeles, Ángeles caídos e incluso contra Demonios - termino de relatar el antiguo director de la escuela observando los rostros de sorpresa de ambos profesores.

\- Son objetos creados para poder competir contra seres sobrenaturales - dijo aun sorprendida la profesora de transformaciones.

\- Si, incluso algunos son capaces de amenazar a Dios, aunque esos son llamados Longinus y son solo trece en total según tengo entendido.

\- Como es que ningún otro mago de nuestra comunidad está al tanto de todo esto? - pregunto Severus algo consternado.

\- Nuestra comunidad es distinta a los que tienen contacto directo con aquellos seres, algunos de ellos les degusta el tener que relacionarse y los enfrentan pero otros hacen pactos con demonios por una especie de beneficio mutuo.

Ninguno de los dos jefes de casa daba crédito de lo que Albus les estaba diciendo, con total sorpresa, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes se acerco un poco al cuadro de su anciano amigo y le pregunto algo apresumbrado - Quien es Leviathan? y que significa ser su torre?.

\- Pues, Leviathan es una de los cuatro actuales reyes demonios... en cuanto a ser su torre, los demonios crearon un sistema de reencarnación basado en el ajedrez, el rey es el demonio puro o reencarnado que haya llegado hasta la clase más alta, junto al rey esta su reina aunque no es necesario que sea mujer, luego están sus dos torres, sus dos alfiles, sus dos caballos y sus ocho peones, todos ellos forman un clan en especifico... Severus, hijo, por qué haces tantas preguntas sobre eso? pregunto el anciano con curiosidad.

Severus no contesto de inmediato a la pregunta de Dumbledore, lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era conectar las palabras que había dicho Albus con las de la castaña horas antes, levanto el rostro teñido completamente de sorpresa y consternación - Granger, es la torre de Leviathan y tiene un Sacred Gear - dijo el pelinegro dejando a Albus sin decir poder pronunciar palabra alguna y a Minerva incapaz de mantenerse un minuto más de pie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: El libro negro.**

_Severus no contesto de inmediato a la pregunta que Dumbledore le hizo, lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era conectar las palabras que había dicho Albus con las de la castaña horas antes, levanto el rostro teñido completamente de sorpresa y consternación - Granger, es la torre de Leviathan y tiene un Sacred Gear - dijo el pelinegro dejando a Albus sin decir poder pronunciar palabra alguna y a Minerva incapaz de mantenerse un minuto más de pie._

\- S-Severus, que es lo que acabas de decir? - pregunto atónito el ex director de Hogwarts.

\- Hermione Granger es un demonio reencarnado - susurro el jefe de Slytherin lo suficientemente audible.

\- Como? Como es posible? - pregunto con desconcierto la directora Mcgonagall - Como es posible que un demonio haya llegado hasta aquí?

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor traerla hasta aquí... Severus, alguien más sabe acerca de esto? - pregunto Albus con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- Solo Malfoy y Parkinson, aunque no sería raro que alguno de sus amigos este enterado - dijo el ex mortifago mirando con seriedad al hombre del cuadro.

\- Ya veo, entonces trae a ambos aquí, incluyendo por supuesto a la señorita Granger y a quien este junto a ella.

\- Claro, en seguida - respondió Snape de inmediato a la petición de Albus, encaminándose rápidamente hacia la salida.

\- Albus, esto será peligroso? - pregunto la directora mientras guiaba su mirada hacia el anciano.

\- Tal vez... aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no será, sin embargo, es mejor estar preparado, no lo crees? - dijo Albus mirando a la jefa de la casa de los leones con una pequeña sonrisa.

-00000000-

Después de que el ambiente entre Harry y Hermione se tranquilizase, las cosas fueron mejor ante las sonrisas del oji verde y las explicaciones de la castaña acerca de lo sucedió noches atrás, ambos se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch con total agrado.

En cuanto se sentaron en las gradas que rodeaban el campo, Harry le pregunto sobre cierta duda desde que comenzó a surgirle.

\- 'Mione - llamo el ojiverde a la castaña que se acomodaba la túnica.

\- Si, Harry? - respondió de inmediato la castaña con un dejo de curiosidad en su voz.

\- Tengo una duda... como planeas regresar al inframundo sin tu torre? - pregunto el oji verde mirando a la castaña que sonrió la pregunta.

\- Pues cuando fui a la biblioteca no fui a buscar un libro sobre las materias de la escuela, más bien fui en búsqueda de algún libro que me pudiese ayudar sobre como entrar al inframundo aun siendo humana y para eso tuve que ingresar a la sección restringida - respondió la castaña sin quitar la sonrisa a la vez que sacaba el libro y mostrárselo a Harry - Encontré este libro, aunque solo lo he visto las primeras páginas pude apreciar que me guiaría a las puertas del inframundo y realmente espero que así sea - dijo mirando a Harry sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Harry tomo el libro y lo abrió para leer la misma frase que Hermione leyó horas atrás.

\- Ya veo... espera un segundo, como es que has sacado esto de la sección restringida?... no se supone que se debe tener la autorización de algún profesor? - cuestiono el azabache mirando a la castaña que se había sonrojado.

\- Ah, bueno... yo... Harry te juro que en cuanto encuentre la forma de poder ingresar al inframundo devolveré el libro, solo serán unos días... juro que no te traeré problemas - comenzó a decir con rapidez la castaña sonrojada mientras guardaba el libro dentro de su bolso.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de la castaña y al ver el rostro que coloco en cuanto la cuestiono, comenzó a reír descontroladamente - Mione jajaja... jamás jajaja jamás imagine jaja jamás imagine que la prefecta perfecta sacara libros sin autorización jajaja - decía el oji verde entre risas mientras se quitaba lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- Harry! - rebatió la castaña sonrojada avergonzada a más no poder.

\- Bueno, está bien... - dijo el elegido antes de ser interrumpido por un chico de Ravenclaw.

\- Hermione Granger?... el profesor Snape necesita que vayas de inmediato a la oficina de la directora dijo el chico antes de irse junto a sus amigos que le estaban esperando.

\- Para que te querría Snape allí? - pregunto extrañado el chico que vivió y venció.

\- Tengo la sensación de que descubrió lo que estaba investigando - respondió la oji miel con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa asomándose en su rostro - _Con que el profesor Dumbledore sabe sobre las tres grandes facciones y los Sacred Gear... no esperaba menos de el_ \- pensó mientras se levantaba y escondía el libro que estaba dentro de su bolso entre sus pergaminos.

\- Ya veo... entonces iré contigo - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, vamos - respondió la castaña comenzando a caminar junto a Harry de regreso hacia el castillo


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Explicaciones.**

Severus había dejado la dirección caminando con gran rapidez hacia las mazmorras con el fin de buscar a los dos príncipes de Slytherin. Por fortuna los encontró a los pocos minutos en uno de los pasillos que daba hacia el gran comedor, se acerco a ellos con sigilo no sin antes de percatarse de que ambos estaban molestando a un grupo de Quinto de Ravanclaw.

\- Malfoy… Parkinson - Dijo en un tono frio haciendo girar de inmediato a ambos chicos que lo miraban con algo de terror en sus rostros.

Severus sonrió mentalmente antes de decir - Necesito que ambos me acompañen ahora mismo, Clawther busca a Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y dile que se le necesita de inmediato en la oficina de la dirección - Dijo saliendo del lugar inmediatamente, ignorando a su vez las miradas de sorpresa de cada uno de los chicos que estaban presentes.

\- Pr-Profesor - llamo Draco con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Sí, señor Malfoy? - pregunto con satisfacción al escuchar el tono que uso Draco al llamarlo.

\- Nosotros también vamos a la dirección, verdad? Porque? - pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Pansy en un intento de quitar el miedo que ambos estaban sintiendo.

\- Por la conversación que tuve con Granger y que ambos escucharon - respondió de inmediato el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, ambas serpientes se miraron entre sí con una mezcla se sorpresa y nerviosismo.

\- Pero, Profesor… nosotros - intento decir de una manera coherente la pelinegra.

\- Ya basta, señorita Parkinson, no los vamos expulsar si eso creen, tan solo tendremos una charla entre la señorita Granger, la directora, el profesor Dumbledore, ustedes y yo… tan solo espero que ambos mantengan su boca cerrada después de eso! - dijo Severus mirando a ambos con ojos penetrantes haciendo que tan solo asintieran de manera torpe.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta la dirección donde Minerva y Albus los estaban esperando, minutos más tarde una sonriente castaña traspaso la puerta junto a Harry que también sonreía.

\- _Potter… no sé porque me lo imaginaba_ \- pensó Snape una vez que el ojiverde cerró.

\- Bien, ya estamos todos, no es así? - pregunto Albus mirando a todos los presentes antes de continuar - Primero quiero dejar en claro que la conversación que tendremos aquí no puede salir de esta habitación - dijo el anciano mirando a ambos Slytherin que se miraron incómodos antes de asentir.

\- Bueno, ahora … - dijo el ex director antes de ser interrumpido por la castaña

\- Profesor, se que está preocupado pero puedo asegurarle de que no hare absolutamente nada - dijo la leona mirando de reojo a la jefa de su casa que estaba mirándola con algo de tensión.

\- E - Entonces, es cierto que usted es un demonio? - pregunto la actual directora con algo de temor en sus palabreas.

\- D-Demonio? - preguntaron desconcertados tanto Draco como Pansy recordando una vez más las palabras de la castaña una vez que salió del despacho de Severus.

\- Así es profesora, o más bien lo fui hasta hace veinte años - dijo con una sonrisa la ojimiel.

\- Usted me dijo que era sierva de Leviathan, como sería su sierva siendo humana? - pregunto Severus con desconfianza.

\- En este momento mi objetivo es volver hasta ella, Lady Serafall - sama me reencarno en demonio cuando fui asesinada por mi hermanastro hace muchos años; hace veinte años un descendiente del ex rey demonio Belcebub quiso asesinar a mi ama mediante una maldición, sin embargo, me interpuse y la maldición llego hasta a mí, como antes fui humana reaparecí ante los descendientes de mis padrastros en forma de bebe, quedando mi pieza maligna atrás... El único modo de que recuperase mis recuerdos y mis poderes era asesinar a ese hombre - contesto la castaña sorprendiendo a todos los presentes mas no a Harry que le había tomado la mano con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos segundos de total silencio, Minerva tomo la una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir - Descendiente del ex rey demonio?

\- Yo quisiera responder a eso, le parece bien, Señorita Granger? - pregunto el ex director mirando a la castaña que asintió con una sonrisa - Hace cientos de años hubo una gran guerra entre Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y Demonios, en aquella guerra fallecieron cientos de guerreros de las tres grandes facciones incluyendo a los cuatro grandes reyes demonios, sin embargo, tiempo después de haber terminado la batalla, el inframundo necesitaba quienes gobernasen, en ese momento llegaron cuatro demonios con grandes talentos y de las familias más importantes del inframundo, allí se alzaron los nuevos cuatro grandes reyes demonios, dejando atrás la descendencia de los antiguos reyes - termino de relatar el anciano ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes con excepción de la castaña que asentía llena de orgullo por su ama.

-Pero, porque dejarían atrás la descendencia de los ex reyes? - pregunto con curiosidad el príncipe de la casa de Slytherin.

\- Porque ellos seguirían con la guerra y no se podían permitir más bajas de las tres grandes facciones - dijo la castaña mirando al rubio que asintió.

\- Entonces para compensar las bajas que se produjeron, los demonios comenzaron una forma de reencarnación inspirada en las investigaciones realizadas por el actual rey demonio Beelcebub; basada en el ajedrez, cada demonio de alto nivel cuenta con quince piezas para consumir, Serafall-sama consumió su pieza de torre en mi.

\- Supongo que las reencarnaciones tienen que ver los Sacred Gear. - Dijo de pronto Severus.

\- No siempre lo es profesor, hay personas con Sacred Gear que pertenecen a la iglesia, pero a pesar de ello las reencarnaciones a veces pueden ser con personas que cuentan con grandes habilidades mágicas o son híbridos como hombres lobo y vampiros.

\- Ya veo, entonces, en su caso fue por su Sacred Gear? - pregunto Severus mirando a la castaña que sonrió abiertamente antes de decir.

\- Quizás esa fuese la mitad de la razón por la que fui reencarnada, la otra mitad es porque estaba muriendo en un callejón oscuro e insalubre con una petición muy fuerte para que alguien me sacase de esa mísera vida que tenia con tan solo 15 años - dijo la castaña sin mostrar tristeza en su mirada y sus palabras.

\- Pero a los 15… - dijo la profesora con sorpresa mirando a la castaña.

\- Hermione nació en 1862 - dijo el ojiverde con diversión en sus palabras haciendo reír a la castaña.

\- 152 años - dijeron todos con sorpresa.

Severus suspiro levemente antes de retomar su compostura ante tal sorpresa - Señorita Granger, quisiera saber cómo es su Sacred Gear - dijo el ojinegro atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Hermione asintió de inmediato la petición que hizo Severus - Mi Sacred Gear se llama Flame Innocence y tiene el poder de manipular todo el fuego que se presente a mi alrededor, mi Balance Break es Imagine Flame, este crea una capa de fuego a mi alrededor como si fuese una armadura o a partes de mi cuerpo con las que tengo que reforzar en medio de la batalla - dijo la castaña mientras hacía con fuego los símbolos de las cuatro casas.

\- _Leviathan, Torre, Fuego… entonces la señorita Granger es la torre en llamas que Él me conto_ \- pensó Albus mientras miraba con gran impresión el poder de la castaña - Entonces, usted es conocida como la Torre en llamas de Leviathan?

Hermione lo miro con sorpresa durante unos segundos antes de responder con una enorme sonrisa - Si, así es como me llaman, profesor… pero a pesar de que no me sorprende en absoluto el que usted esté enterado sobre las tres grandes facciones, si me sorprende el que sepa el cómo me llamaban… quien se lo ha dicho? - pregunto la castaña mientras miraba al ex director con una sonrisa.

\- Fue hace treinta y cinco años, mientras recorría el mundo en uno de mis tantos viajes y llegue hasta Japón, allí conocí a un hombre que está a cargo de una organización de magos y él fue el que me conto todo esto, su nombre, si recuerdo bien es… Mefisto Pheles - contesto Albus miraba con gran asombro una vez que menciono a aquel hombre que le había ayudado más de una vez.

\- _Con que Mefisto, eh?, esto sin duda es algo _grandioso - pensó la castaña mirando a Albus con asombro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Mensajes de ilusión. **

\- _Con que Mephisto, eh? sin duda es algo impresionante_ \- pensó la castaña mientras miraba a Albus con gran asombro.

\- He dicho algo malo, señorita Granger? - pregunto Albus con algo de preocupación.

\- No, no señor para nada, tan solo me sorprendí que usted conociese a Mephisto Pheles-sama - reconoció la castaña mirando al hombre del cuadro.

\- Mephisto Pheles - sama? … Acaso usted lo conoce? - pregunto Severus mirando a Hermione con intriga.

\- Si, profesor Snape, así es, le conocí hace unas décadas, el me estuvo instruyendo sobre cómo manejar con más eficacia mi sacred gear. - aclaro la castaña mirando al hombre que asintió conforme ante la respuesta de la castaña.

\- Pues parece ser un hombre con grandes habilidades - comento Albus recordando su encuentro con el hombre de cabello bicolor.

\- Sin duda alguna, profesor Dumbledore, Mephisto Pheles -sama es uno de los demonios más respetados de inframundo y de gran parte de las organizaciones de magos. - dijo la castaña con algo de devoción hacia el demonio.

\- Que? Mephisto Pheles también es un demonio? - preguntaron desconcertados tanto Minerva como Severus.

\- Si, cuando visite la organización de magos, me entere de varias cosas, de entre ellas su origen, al principio me alarme pero luego de hablar con algunos chicos de la organización me deje de preocupar, algunos de ellos incluyendo a Mephisto, me instruyeron sobre el conocimiento de las tres grandes facciones, Sacred Gear y los longuinus, a pesar de que todo ello fue bastante sorprendente, lo disfrute bastante - relato el ex director desde su cuadro sonriendo con sinceridad.

\- Mephisto Pheles -sama, es un demonio de clase suprema, durante siglos ha estado a la par de los cuatro grandes reyes demonios, es un hombre muy respetado y querido para nosotros los demonios reencarnados.

\- Porque? - pregunto Draco tomando algo de valentía en sus palabras.

\- Puesto que es uno de los demonios más viejos, y que además jamás discrimino a los demonios reencarnados como otros demonios de clase alta. Un día, el mismo Mephisto les dijo que algún momento los demonios reencarnados llegarían a ser de clase suprema y así fue.

\- Lo dices por experiencia propia - dijo la pelinegra afirmando sus palabras ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- Si, así es, hace 45 años, pase de demonio de clase suprema, pero no soy la única que lo es, la reina de Mephisto-sama es un dragón y también es un demonio de clase suprema.

\- Mephisto tiene por reina a un dragón? - pregunto sorprendido Albus por aquella información.

\- Si, profesor - contesto de inmediato la castaña mirando al anciano, de pronto, una idea paso por la mente de la leona, la cual retomo la palabra acercándose un poco al cuadro con una esperanza naciente en su cuerpo - Profesor Dumbledore, aquella vez que visito a Mephisto, el le confió un pergamino con un dibujo en el, un círculo mágico?

\- Un círculo mágico? realmente no lo sé, pero creo recordar que me entrego un pergamino, dijo que si necesitaba algo, lanzara el pergamino al aire y mencionase su nombre. - dijo Albus recordando las palabras que el demonio le dijo años atrás.

\- Y aun mantiene aun ese pergamino? - pregunto con algo de exaltación la castaña.

\- Si, efectivamente así es, en el ultimo cajón del escritorio se encuentra guardado. Minerva, me harías el favor de entregarle el pergamino a la señorita Granger? - solicito Albus mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la actual directora, la cual asintió con algo de nervios.

Segundos después, Minerva se acerco al escritorio y saco el pergamino desde el lugar que Albus había indicado, una vez con el pergamino en su poder, se acerco con algo retraimiento a la castaña la cual sonrió divertida ante la actitud de su jefa de casa, tomando el pergamino que esta le tendía.

\- Gracias, profesora y por favor, no sienta que la atacare en cualquier minuto, la Hermione que conoció durante todos estos años, no es una Hermione falsa, tan solo mis recuerdos fueron sellados. - le dijo la castaña en un intento de tranquilizarla.

\- Si, está bien, es solo que todo esto me parece totalmente extraño - reconoció la directora mirando a la castaña que asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Estas segura que funcionara? - pregunto el ojiverde acercándose a la castaña mientras la observaba como quitaba el lazo que ataba el pergamino.

\- Si, un hechizo de comunicación como este dura muchos años, si, han pasado más de treinta años, pero aquello no será un impedimento.

\- Si tu lo dices - respondo el azabache con una sonrisa animosa.

La castaña sonrió abiertamente ante las palabras de Harry y también por la ayuda que le brindo el destino, suspiro con tranquilidad e impaciencia antes de lanzar el pergamino, el cual se abrió en el proceso - Mephisto Pheles - nombro la castaña una vez que observo el pergamino abierto en su totalidad.

Desde el pergamino se alzo un círculo mágico de color azul, colocándose segundos después de forma vertical, antes de mostrar a un hombre que estaba mirando a través del círculo. Luego de unos instantes se percato con gran sorpresa de una chica que le miraba con algo de impaciencia y anhelo.

\- Hermione? - pregunto asombrado el líder de la organización de los magos.

\- Mephisto -sama - contesto la castaña realizando una breve inclinación al hombre para sorpresa de los demás.

\- Hermione, realmente eres tú! - dijo Mephisto con alegría antes de preguntar con curiosidad - Como fuiste capaz de contactarme?

\- Fue gracias a Albus Dumbledore, el me ayudo - dijo la castaña apuntando con respeto al hombre del cuadro que le sonreía de vuelta.

\- Albus? - pregunto asombrado y extrañado por tal coincidencia, Mephisto volteo hacia él y ubico al hombre del cuadro.

\- Mephisto, años sin vernos - comento el ex director con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que haces en un cuadro? - pregunto con curiosidad el demonio de clase suprema.

\- Fallecí hace un par de años - respondió el ex director de inmediato.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho Albus, no quise ser irrespetuoso - aclaro con vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes, de todas formas sigo aquí - bromeo el anciano antes de ser regañado por Severus y Minerva.

\- Jaja al parecer tienes personas que aun te cuidan aun después de muerto - dijo Mephisto entre risas ante tal escena segundos antes de voltear nuevamente hacia la castaña. - Han pasado veinte años desde tu desaparición, Serafall estará entusiasmada de que vuelvas a ella, a todo esto, como funciona tu memoria y tu sacred Gear? - pregunto con algo de preocupación el hombre.

\- Todo marcha de maravilla, Mephisto y también estoy ansiosa de regresar a su lado, es por eso que te he contactado, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. - dijo la castaña con seriedad.

\- Se lo que quieres pregunta, quien fue el que asesino a Shalba Belcebu, no es así? - Dijo con una sonrisa a la castaña la cual asintió de inmediato - Shalba fue asesinado por el dragón emperador rojo.

\- Que!? - grito la castaña con gran sorpresa. - Uno de los dragones celestiales?

\- Así es, el Sekiryuutei es un demonio reencarnado de la casa Gremory - aclaro con una sonrisa el hombre del cabello con los colores rojo y azul.

\- Estoy en deuda con unos de los dragones celestiales -susurro la castaña con algo de emoción al tener la oportunidad de conocer a un dragón legendario - y el hakuryuukou? - pregunto luego de unos segundos la castaña.

\- El dragón emperador blanco, fue parte de los ángeles caídos, también formo parte de la Brigada del Khaos y ahora tiene su grupo independiente, sin embargo, según se comenta, está ayudando de forma independiente a las tres grandes facciones.

\- Porque a las tres? - pregunto Hermione con extrañez.

\- Hace unos meses atrás los líderes de las tres grandes facciones firmaron la paz - Tras estas palabras la castaña de tapo el rostro impresionada, rio levemente antes de abrazarse a sí misma y con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

\- Dime, que más ha sucedido? - pregunto ansiosa la castaña por saber mas.

\- Bueno, hay muchas más cosas pero hay algunas que debes escuchar por la boca de la misma Serafall - _sobretodo por su adicción a las chicas mágicas, quisiera ver el rostro de Hermione cuando la vea jajaja_ \- Pero puedo decirte una cosa más, hace 18 años, los Gremory y Sitri, pudieron tener otras dos hijas, Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory - dijo el oji color mirando como Hermione aun mas.

\- Wow, me imagino lo sobreprotectores que están Serafall y Sierzches - dijo con gran sinceridad, antes de retomar la palabra una vez procesada toda aquella información - Mephisto, podrías darle un mensaje a Serafall? - pregunto la castaña.

\- Claro, con gusto lo hare - dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias - dijo la castaña antes de ver como el demonio chasqueaba los dedos invocando a un círculo mágico - Serafall, querida ama y amiga, han pasado veinte años sin poder vernos, hace unos días recupere todo lo que había perdido y espero que muy pronto volver a estar a tu lado como tu sierva y amiga. Cuando me entere que me reencarnaste y me diste otra oportunidad de vida me alegre muchísimo, tal y como paso en durante este tiempo, tuve una nueva vida al lado de los descendientes de mis padres y bueno fue distinta a la vida que me toco antes de conocerte. Sabes, Sera? ahora estoy en una escuela de magia, quedaron vestigios de poder en mi interior y desembocaron en magia, ahora estoy en Hogwarts cursando mi último curso cosa que debió haber sido el año anterior pero hubo una guerra y participe en ella, pero no puedo contarte todo lo que ha pasado y tengo muchas cosas que contarte como que…

\- Es la mejor de la clase - grito el detrás de la castaña haciéndola reír.

-Bueno un adelanto, el es Harry, mi mejor amigo, te lo presentare una vez que regrese a tu lado - Dijo Hermione con lagrimas de emoción corriendo en su rostro.

Al ver aquello, Harry abrazo por los hombros a la castaña, dándole ánimos a través de una sonrisa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos la castaña se despidió de Mephisto, este con una sonrisa al poder sido capaz de reencontrarse con Hermione. Una vez que el oji color cortase la comunicación del círculo mágico - Esto le encantara a nuestra reina y creo que llorara mas que tu - pensó en medio de un suspiro antes de comunicarse con Serafall

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

_\- Es la mejor de la clase - dijo un chico desde atrás de la castaña haciéndola reír. _

_\- Bueno un adelanto, el es Harry, mi mejor amigo, te lo presentare una vez que regrese a tu lado - termino de decir la castaña antes de que la grabación se detuviera. _

Serafall lloraba de alegría, una vez que la grabación se inicio fue abrazada por Sona, que la sostuvo de caerse de la impresión, al ver como su querida amiga y sierva le enviaba un mensaje, aquello la tomo por sorpresa, debido a que las palabras que Mephisto le había dicho, fueron "Serafall -sama, una persona le ha dejado un mensaje" - creyó que aquello sería malo, una represalia de la brigada del Khaos, pero fue todo lo contrario, fue una excelente noticia.

\- Lo ves, Sona-chan, Hermione es una chica grandiosa - _y además tuvo una nueva oportunidad en la vida, no la desperdicio y aun así quiere regresar, que chica_ \- pensó con cariño la reina demonio.

\- Le ha gustado su sorpresa, Serafall? - pregunto alegre el demonio al ver contenta a la cuarta reina demonio.

\- Me ha encantado, Mephisto… muchísimas gracias. - dijo la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa.

Mephisto asintió sonriendo quitándole importancia al asunto, antes de desaparecer junto a su círculo mágico, ante la vista de todos los presentes.

Serafall aun sonreía mientras derramaba lagrimas de alegría todavía siendo abrazada por Sona - _Solo un poco más, 'Mione. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Solo un poco mas**

Al día siguiente.

Hermione se levanto más relajada que los días anteriores, el poder hablar con Mephisto y enviarle un mensaje a Serafall le lleno de energía, paso el día sin problema alguno junto a sus amigos.

Después de clases decidió hacer algo que había planeado durante la noche anterior, sabía que en algún momento Bellatrix los encontraría y que necesitaban una defensa mayor para luchar contra esa mujer, con ese pensamiento fue a la biblioteca donde se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino un círculo mágico con una gran sonrisa y marcaba con asteriscos en algunos lugares, mientras observaba concentrada el libro que tenía a su lado.

Harry curioso ante la repentina acción de la castaña en ir a la biblioteca, la siguió y se sento junto a ella a ver que hacia - Mione? - llamo el ojiverde a su mejor amiga observando como la castaña dibujaba un circulo magico en un pergamino

-Si, Harry? - levanto la vista con una sonrisa

\- Que haces con ese círculo mágico? - pregunto con curiosidad el elegido

-Con esto? - dijo señalando las runas que tenia dibujada en algunos lugares del pergamino - Estoy dibujando unas runas, específicamente las runas que se enmarcan en el hechizo protego. Aquí hay un par de libros de runas que hacen referencia exclusiva a los cualquier tipo de hechizo, excepto claro, los prohibidos.

\- Ya veo, pero al parecer crear un círculo mágico no es tan sencillo - comento el azabache mirando el pergamino de la castaña.

\- Si, tienes razón, crear un círculo mágico de la nada es sumamente difíciles de crear para un mago como, Dumbledore quizás, porque está acostumbrado y entrenado para usar una varita, por eso los círculos mágicos son mas para las ciertos grupos mágicos, como los magos que son entrenados por Mephisto.

\- Ya entiendo pero como sabes hacer estos círculos mágicos? Solo lo he visto una vez, cuando llamaste a ese hombre, no cuando ocupaste tu sacred gear.

\- Bueno, no siempre ocupo el circulo mágico, este circulo Harry, es de mi clan, este circulo me fue otorgado por Serafall, gracias a ella aprendí hacer círculos mágicos y añadirles lo que nos favorezca a todos en batalla - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa orgullosa haciendo sonreir a Harry ante aquel gesto.

\- Esta bien eso lo entiendo, pero porque agregaras las runas del protego? - pregunto aun mas curioso el oji verde

\- Por precaucion - contesto con simpleza la castaña

\- Precaucion? -pregunto con algo de desconcierto el elegido

\- Si, nunca se sabe cuando serás atacado y necesitaras defenderte Harry - dijo la castaña mostrándole el pergamino con todas las runas inscritas alrededor del círculo mágico.

\- Ya veo... Eh? que?... Protegerme? Quieres que yo también lo use? - pregunto con sorpresa el elegido

\- Pues esa es la idea, pero también será muy útil en el futuro para mi clan y mis cercanos - dijo la leona con una sonrisa iluminada

Harry al verla sonreír asintió por inercia a la propuesta de la ojimiel - Pero como lo utilizaremos? Tendremos que llevar el pergamino siempre con nosotros?

Al escuchar la pregunta del azabache la castaña no pudo evitar reír con diversión - No Harry, vamos al bosque, ahí te enseñare a usarlo - dijo la castaña alistando sus cosas para salir de la biblioteca.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

\- Oh, Fuerzas Opuestas que hicieron arder el cielo y congelar el inferno - recito en voz baja parte de un conjuro, mientras sonreía mirando la espada sin percatarse de la presencia de su pequeña hermana.

\- Que es eso que recitabas, Onee-sama? - pregunto Sona con curiosidad

Serafall reacciono una vez que escucho la voz de su pequeña hermana y voltearse hacia ella con una sonrisa - Es parte de un hechizo de invocación... para esta espada - contesto sin dejar de sonreír

\- Ya veo, según nos menciono Grayfia, la espada fue creada por ambas y además has mencionado que solo puede ser invocada por ustedes dos.

\- Si, así es... Fue un arduo trabajo el hacer una espada que no se rompiese o se descongelara por el calor del fuego pero logramos combinar nuestros poderes y creamos esta espada. Puede que esta espada sea tan poderosa como lo es Excalibur. Lo que si fue difícil fue en ponernos de acuerdo en hacer el conjuro de invocación y ponerle el nombre, pasamos días pensando en eso, si no fuese por Mika, no lo hubiésemos conseguido (aclaro que no se conoce los nombres del clan de Serafal), - dijo la reina demonio recordando el trabajo arduo por hacer aquella espada.

**Flash Back **

**Hace 96 años**

\- Serafall, como le vamos a poner espada roja helada? - pregunto la castaña con algo de disgusto por la creatividad de su ama

\- Esta bien, como le pondrías tu? - replico la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

\- Bien, lo primero que tenemos que considerar son sus componentes, es una espada de hielo con su centro de fuego… - dijo antes de ser interrumpida por su ama

\- Excelente observación genio - dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra

Hermione suspiro con cansancio al escuchar las palabras de la oji violeta antes de proseguir - Yo le pondría Espada de hielo, pero con algo mas… - dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba

\- Si me permite opinar, Lady Serafall - comenzó a decir una mujer con el cabello rubio, ojos celestes y una prominente figura.

\- Si, Mika? - dijo la reina leviathan con una sonrisa, logrando además que Hermione abriese los ojos.

\- Como bien dice Hermione sería buena idea nombrar la espada de Hielo, según creo conveniente su agregado seria carmesí, por el color que otorga la llama dentro de la espada - aclaro la reina del clan laviathan haciendo sonreír a ambas chicas que pensaron con todas sus fuerzas un nombre

\- Eso es Mika! Eres genial! - declaro la castaña antes de volverse hacia Serafall y decirle- Entonces su nombre será Espada de Hielo Carmesí - dijo la torre de Leviathan levantando la espada con una sonrisa.

\- S! - Contesto la pelinegra que sonrió

\- Serafall! Se me ocurrió algo para poder invocarla, escucha, escucha "oh~! Fuerzas Opuestas que hicieron arder el cielo y congelar el infierno! - recito la castaña provocando una sonrisa orgullosa de parte Serafall y Mika

\- Me parece muy bien, 'Mione! además me gustaría agregarle algo mas a ese canto.- dijo la oji violeta con entusiasmo.

Fin Flash Back

\- Ven a mí, espada de Hielo Carmesí - recito la castaña en un susurro mirando su mano que formaba personas de fuego danzando y se adentraba hacia el bosque prohibido junto a Harry.


End file.
